legends_of_the_lost_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twelve Hells
About The Twelve Hells originated in the Manak faith, and after some small modifications became part of the People's post-merging religion. While the first two are considered the domains of Fakro-Umdar and Somri-Galin, gods of death and suffering respectively, the other ten are ruled by Demon Lords and Ladies. The First Hell Fakro-Umdar's domain, or the Realm of Death. This is the first place a deceased soul will go, to be judged. If deemed good or pure enough by the god, the soul will begin its journey to Paradise. Otherwise it will be sent to whichever Hell is most suitable for its misdeeds in life. The Second Hell Somri-Galin's domain, or the Realm of Suffering. It is occupied by those who are not worthy of Paradise, but may be redeemed if they repent. Most of the souls sent here are petty criminals, or those who have not done anything serious enough to warrant more harsh punishment. The Third Hell Known as Kavirix, this is the beginning of the Demon Lords' domains. It is ruled over by a bloodthirsty, insatiable succubus, Demon Lady Kelvixi, who is said to enjoy causing pain to the souls she receives. This realm is reserved for serial adulterers and unrepentant lechers. There are some temple stories about the Demon Lady visiting the mortal realm and dragging lustful men down to her lair, where she bathes in their blood. The Fourth Hell This level is called Baltanak, and is ruled by Demon Lord Baltakor. He was once Entamar's god of wealth, but when his followers abandoned him he joined the demons. Those guilty of excessive or wrongful pride are usually sent here. The Fifth Hell Lantara is ruled by Demon Lady Lantri. She is the epitome of laziness, and spends all her time lounging on her throne and forcing those around her to cater to her every whim. This is the destination of anyone guilty of sloth and selfishness, where they are set to work in the flame pits in order to keep the place blistering hot. The Sixth Hell Demon Lord Yornarg, a massively bloated and forever hungry demon rules over this level. The gluttons who are sent here are forced to eat until their stomachs burst, then they are sewn up and forced to continue eating. The Demon Lord will devour any who displease him, or attempt to avoid their punishment. The Seventh Hell Called Makacrid, this realm is constantly changing rulers as several demons fight over who is the strongest. Souls sent here were greedy and power-hungry in life, and are made to fight as foot soldiers in the warring demons' armies. They are promised wealth and power if they win, but the rewards are never given. The Eighth Hell This is the domain of the spiteful Demon Lady Jotrala, who despises all those who have had what she most desires - a life in the mortal realm. Any who were filled with envy and hatred during life are sent here to be trapped for eternity in Jotrala's web of lies and spite. The Ninth Hell Demon Lord Hramed reigns here, a sadistic and cruel master over souls tainted by wrath and violence. Some consider this a worse version of Somri-Galin's realm, with no chance of repentance and salvation. The Tenth Hell Severe, lifelong heretics and blasphemers are sent to the realm of Demon Lord Rolkurot for punishment. The exact nature of punishment varies, depending on how severe the blasphemies were, but most often the souls are tormented by twisted visions of the gods. The Eleventh Hell Little has ever been said about this realm, though it has been called the 'realm of the forgotten'. Some suggest that this is where the absent gods reside, waiting for their temples to rise once more. The Twelfth Hell Called Agandris, the twelfth hell is a place of chaos and madness. Human souls are not sent here by Fakro-Umdar, though some are lured in by the minions of Demon Lord Agandar. The Manak faith teaches that this is the true home of the Lightning Demons.